ryantvfandomcom-20200216-history
The Dramatic Channel (DC)
The Dramatic Channel (commonly shortened to simply DC) is a former television network in Ryanland that was launched on August 15, 1995 as a joint venture between Dramatic Broadcasting. and Television Ryanland. On January 15, 2003, Dramatic Broadcasting and Television Ryanland announced plans to shut down DC and launch Ryan TV later that same year. DC shut down on August 31, 2003, and merged with theRN (which had shut down two days earlier). History The Dramatic channel was founded by Emma Reeves on August 15, 1995. Much like sister channel TheRN, the ratings were low for the first few years compared to high rated networks like RTN, ERC and Cleverbest TV. The channel started off with airing sitcoms mostly and reruns from other networks for the rest of the time. In 1996 was when things started really, with new dramas, sitcoms and a lot more was added to the network, by fall 1996, the channel had gained more than 5 million viewers. 'Budget Problems' In Fall 1997, the network faced some big money problems due to the cost of all the new shows on the network. The network could not take on any new productions until the year after. The budget problems caused a lot of good shows to be dropped/cancelled by the network before the 1998 fall season. This also caused less ratings. 'The New Millenium' (2000-2002) 2000, was really the year for the Dramatic Channel, even more high quality shows got added to the schedule, things like The Adventures of Lola, Make It Or Break It (which ended up running for 7 seasons), Life and The Afterlife. A lot of imports were very successful too, like Frasier, Dawson's Creek and 7th Heaven. 'Decline (2002-2003)' Despite earlier success, the network now struggled to get enough female viewers in the 18-34 area, and only just getting enough between both males and females in the 18-49 area. The network didn't manage to produce any new series, just current ones for example, Make It Or Break It and 7th Heaven. This also caused a lot more viewers to just tune into the network for only those two timeslots, to watch those two shows. For the first time ever since the network was introduced, the network finished behind TheRN in the Spring and Fall Schedules. Both of those networks ended behind the low profile network of Ryanland Region, which only showed reruns. It was then discovered that DC was only being watched in a small percentage, getting beaten out by RTN, CTV and ERC. 'Network Closure' On January 15, 2003, Dramatic Broadcasting and Television Ryanland announced plans to shut down both TheRN and DC and launch a new network, Ryan TV in their place. Over the next seven months, it was to be seen which shows from TheRN and DC would cross over to the new Ryan TV. In the end, Make It or Break It, Grounded For Life, 7th Heaven, The Commercial Show, Soul Food, Frasier, Reba ''and ''Life, ''were chosen to move from DC to the new RyanTV's Fall 2003 schedule. ''Life and Make It Or Break It ''were originally cancelled after the 2002-2003 season, but were ultimately renewed at the last minute with full season orders (which in the future, made Make It Or Break it run for 7 seasons, and Life to end in 2012 with 14 seasons, the longest running original drama in Ryanland. Starting on April 20, 2003 in the lower right corner of the TV screen had a countdown of days until Ryan TV launched. Some stations received a logo-free feed of the network, while others took the main feed and overlaid their local logo bug over the Ryan TV logo. DC closed on Sunday, August 31, 2003 with ''The Night Of Famous Farewells, a five-hour block of pilot episodes of their past signature series. Programmes Formerly broadcast on DC 'Sitcom/Comedy' *Frasier (now on RBC) *Reba (now on RBC) *Grounded For Life (now on RBC) *The Adventures of Lola *Oliver Beene (now on RBC) *The Pitts *Wanda at Large (now on RBC) *Raising Dad *Maybe It's Me *Undeclared *Jesse *Family Guy (now on ERC) 'Drama' *7th Heaven (Now on RBC) *Make It or Break It (now on RBC) *Charmed (now on RBC) *Dawson's Creek (now on ERC) *Ally McBeal *Law & Order U.S *Party of Five *Life (now on RBC) *The Afterlife *Music *Soul Food (now on RBC) *Girls Club *Fastlane 'Reality/Other' *Remake My Motor *African Adventures *The Commercial Show (now on RBC) *Pop Artists *Mr Personality *30 Seconds To Fame *Fight Night *Dramatic Saturday Movies